pendantfandomcom-20200213-history
Using Wiki Markup
The Pendant Wiki uses specific formatting tools and templates to create a uniform user experience across the wiki. Before continuing, we ask that you please check out the following tutorials that covers basic wiki markup : * Editing Show Pages The show pages on the Pendant Wiki cover the various shows made by Pendant Productions. Understanding the markup used on these pages is imperative as to keep everything looking sharp. Let's take a look at the page for the "The Dixie Stenberg and Brassy Battalion Adventure Theater." 'Template:Infobox Television' First off you will notice the Infobox used on the right of the page. This is called the Template:Infobox_television. Using this template, or any other template is simple. If I were to type the following code into the top of a page: It would produce the following: You can also make certain variations by using different markup code. For example, if I wanted to make the wording at the top of the infobox a link, I would type this: LINK HERE" "NAME OF YOUR INFOBOX HERE" 'Template:Navbox' Also on the Dixie page, you will see the Navbox used at the bottom. In this case, it houses the links to episodes. However, Navboxes can be used for just about anything. In this article I will only cover their usage for episode pages, but there are more instructions available in the documentation page for the navbox. In this case, what you might do to separate links is to correlate the best way they will fit in the context of the page you are working on. Let's take a quick look at the navbox used on the Red Sands Investigations page to get an idea. This: Gives us this: Here, we have centered the lettering to better corelate with the article at hand. However, some pages will be in need of a much larger navbox with lettering aligned to the "left" (Or "right"). Take for instance the one used on The Pendant Shakespeare page, where many different links are used: All of that is produced with a much longer syntax than we used for the Red Sands page: Navbox code this long may take some time, so it's ok to handle pages with them in chunks until it's all finished. 'Citations' Citations are used for many things on various different wikis. On this wiki however, we limit the use of citations to two things: #The noting of sections that are undergoing edits. (NOTE: This may change in the future to allow a better "under-construction banner" to be used.) #The noting of areas that need assistance from someone more knowledgeable on the subject. (i.e. writers, directors, producers, ect.) Citations can be used by entering the following code into an article before (In the case of a section citation) or after (In the case of a sentence or paragraph citation) the area in question: This will produce the classic citation note, with a twist geared towards this wiki: Editing Episode Pages The markup code for an episode page is much the same as that used by a show page. However, we minimize the usage of templates to these: 'Template:Episode' Episode pages will naturally be dealing with episodes and the content they contain. Using the following markup code: Will give you this: Altering the code to your needs is simple. Make sure though that your edits correspond (in design) to previous episode articles though. Not doing so creates more work for the wiki's editors. There is also one optional parameter called "title2" can be used directly underneath the "title" parameter. As always, if you have questions about this please contact one of the administrators and they will be more that glad to help you out. 'Citations' Same as in episode articles, using the following markup code: Will give you: Editing Character Pages This section will be filled in when the wiki editors decide on the final layout of Character Pages. Editing Location Pages This section will be filled in when the wiki editors decide on the final layout of Location Pages. Editing Comic Pages This section will be filled in when the wiki editors decide on the final layout of Comic Pages. Other Pages Other pages on this wiki may not be covered in this article. If you're unsure about a page you're trying to edit or design take a look at similar pages and do your best or contact an or top contributor for advice. Category:Help Category:Community